Bunny
by sickoftakenpennames
Summary: Will Eva make a new friend or two at Playa De Losers? DJ and Eva, oneshot. I know the title isn't that snappy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A.**

**These two have probably been picked as a couple before, but here they're just good friends.**

**This is when Owen and Gwen are in the final two, so Heather, Duncan and LeShawna are at the resort as well.**

* * *

DJ softly patted Bunny on his head on his seat at Playa De Losers. He had just finished carefully wrapping his pet's head in bandages from its little grill accident.

"Uh oh, incoming. Retreat!" Trent muttered as someone came walking towards them.

DJ glanced up to see who the musician was referring to. A black-haired girl was pumping two dumbbells as she headed over to the two of them.

Looking to his side, DJ discovered that his friend had somehow vanished into thin air.

Eva sauntered up to the Jamaican teen's side, still pumping the dumbbells. She glared down at him.

"...uh, what's up, Eva?"

She didn't respond; her gaze had shifted to Bunny.

"...Is he gonna be okay?"

DJ looked down at Bunny in concern.

"Yeah, few more days and he'll be hopping just fine."

DJ stood up, towering over Eva. She seemed reluctant to say something.

"...Is it okay if I pet him?"

DJ raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh, sure. Be gentle."

He held Bunny out to her, but she looked hesitantly at her dumbbells.

"I'll hold them," DJ kindly offered.

She handed them over to him and took Bunny, DJ almost falling to the ground under their weight.

_...How does she work out with this stuff?!_

DJ watched as she gently stroked Bunny on the top of his head in a manner DJ had never seen before. She seemed almost... at peace.

He could even swear he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards for a second. She really did seem somewhat approachable when she wasn't scowling.

"...okay, here he is," Eva said quietly, handing Bunny back out to DJ and taking back her dumbbells.

As DJ held the little ball of fur in the crevice of his arm, he could't help but notice something different about Eva's appearance.

"...your eyebrows."

"What?"

"You have two eyebrows."

"Oh. Well, yeah, Beth was over at the spa getting a facial, so I figured, you know, what the hell..."

Eva glanced at the ground. DJ grimaced.

"Did it hurt?"

Eva's head snapped up, her eyes dangerously narrow.

"I've broken eleven bones lifting weights; you think a little patch of wax is gonna hurt me?"

DJ cowered slightly, knowing the mistake he made underestimating Eva.

Eva looked at Bunny and noticed that he had tucked himself farther away into DJ's chest at her outburst. She immediately regretted losing her temper again.

She gingerly touched her fingers to her lips, willing them to stay under control.

"Um... I gotta go. Schedule to keep up, you know," she spat out quietly, walking away and lifting the weights as DJ looked on.

* * *

Duncan held the tiny little creature in his hands, scrutinizing it's large, jewel-like eyes.

"WHERE'S BUNNY?!" came two voices booming behind him in unison. Duncan whipped around and found a fuming DJ and Eva ready to gang up on him.

The girl stomped up to Duncan's side, holding out her hands and silently demanding Bunny back. Duncan shivered and handed her a trembling Bunny, which she returned promptly to DJ.

He sniffled and cuddled Bunny near his ear.

"..._sniff, sniff_... Thanks, Eva. You're a real pal."

"It was nothing," she stated bluntly as Duncan walked away, his head down in shame.

DJ looked at her funny for a second, glancing back down at Bunny, then back at her.

"You can take him for a while, if you want," DJ offered.

Eva looked at him as if he had suggested she stick her finger in a socket. Then her expression softened.

"...Sure. Thanks."

She took Bunny and started walking around the poolside with him, being careful not to pet off the bandages.

DJ had a feeling he was in good hands.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go. Eva likes bunnies. Who knew?**

**Just a note, I might not actually be finishing 'Not So Happy Holidays' in time for the holidays, since I'm really busy, so sorry, but I will finish it, as there is too much of it buzzing around in my head not to write down.**


End file.
